Out of Body Experience
by KaitoPhantom1412
Summary: It all started at a Kaitou KID heist. The next morning, three teenagers woke up in a body that wasn't their own. Now Kaito, Heiji, and Shinichi must act like each other while trying to figure out a way to change back.
1. Chapter 1

**Out of Body Experience**

 _I know that I haven't been updating my stuff recently and I'm really sorry! I had this great idea for this fanfic and was trying to write it for a Poirot Café challenge but I totally missed the deadline…so I'm turning it into a multi-chapter fanfic. I hope you like it!_

 **Chapter 1**

Heiji yawned and stretched his arms as he woke up in the cramped bedroom of Kogorou Mouri. He had been up late last night since he had "chaperoned" Conan at one of Kaitou KID's heists. It was a nice change of pace to work on a case that didn't involve a dead body…even if that cocky thief did get away.

Heiji stood up and started to walk towards the bathroom. After only a few steps, he noticed that something wasn't quite right. The Osakan shook his head, figuring that he was worrying over nothing. He continued to the bathroom, ignoring the nagging feeling that he was missing something important.

He reached over the sink, splashed some water over his face to wake himself up, and looked into the mirror. Heiji blinked before suddenly crying out loudly. Looking right back at him was a reflection of Conan.

The Osakan looked at his now too-small hands, turning them over. How was this even possible!? Heiji ran back to the bedroom and saw the sleeping form of himself lying on the futon, fast asleep.

 _"If I'm in Kudou's body, then who's in mine!?"_ He thought. _"It's gotta be Kudou, right? Who else could it be?"_ Still trying to keep himself from panicking, Heiji walked to the sleeping teenager and shook him. "Wake up, Kudou."

The other boy groaned in his sleep. "Five more minutes, Aoko."

* * *

Shinichi Kudou (also known as Conan Edogawa) fluttered his eyes open. He immediately realized that he wasn't in the Mouri Detective Agency. Sitting up in a comfy bed, the young detective took in his surroundings. He was in a semi-tidy bedroom with a life-sized poster of a magician on one wall. Judging by the fact that the poster was framed, he assumed that whoever this room belonged to respected the magician or was at least a huge fan. On the nightstand, there was a cellphone, a deck of cards, handcuffs, a few coins, and three jars filled with confetti, streamers, and glitter respectively. He quickly noted that all of the items were usually used for small magic tricks…except the cellphone. _"Could I have been kidnapped? But I'm not tied up and it would be fairly easy for me to escape out of the window. Plus they left me with a phone so I would be able to call for help. What is going on here?"_ Standing up, Shinichi noticed that his legs were longer than his 7 year old self. The teenage detective practically ran out of the bedroom, down the hall, and checked each room for a bathroom.

When he finally found one, he went straight for the mirror and his eyes grew wide. His reflection had messy brown hair and indigo eyes. Other than the slight difference in hairstyle and eye color, there was no doubt that it was definitely the face of Shinichi Kudou looking back at him. He pinched himself on the arm to make sure that it wasn't a dream. _"I'm back,"_ he thought, hardly being able to believe it. _"I'm back in my own body!"_

Shinichi decided to explore the rest of the house for any sign of other people or clues as to where exactly he was. He quickly confirmed that he was the only one in the house. _"Why would someone kidnap me and then leave me in a random house? Why am I back to normal? Is it temporary? How much time do I have left? Why do I look slightly different?"_ All these questions swam around in his head. Shinichi swept his gaze around a large living room. He noticed a few photos sitting on one of the shelves and he closed the distance to get a better look.

In many of the pictures, a boy who looked just like him was smiling. Some of them had the boy when he was little, smiling brightly next to the magician that was on the poster in the bedroom. Shinichi tried to remember when said pictures were taken but he just couldn't remember. The only explanations were that he either had amnesia or there was someone out there who looked just like him. If the latter was true, it was highly likely that someone had brought him here thinking that he was his doppelganger. But that didn't explain why he was back to his regular teenage self. And while Shinichi doubted that he had amnesia, it would explain how he didn't remember turning back or why he was in this strange house in the first place.

Shinichi turned his attention to the front door and slowly opened it. _"I guess this means I'm not a kidnapping victim…or the kidnapper doesn't need me anymore and didn't want to kill me."_

He cautiously walked out of the door in case it was a trap. When nothing happened, Shinichi looked down the unfamiliar street. He figured that the best course of action would be to ask one of the neighbors about the area. A few seconds later, he was knocking on the door next door.

To his surprise, the person who answered the door was a teenage girl who looked eerily like Ran. Her bangs were done with a different style, making her hair look just as messy as his own. He also noticed that her chest size was much smaller than Ran's…not that he was looking at her chest specifically. It was just an observation. As if to prove once and for all that they were two totally different people, the girl spoke.

"Kaito? What are you doing here? I haven't finished making breakfast yet." Definitely not Ran. This girl's voice was more high pitched than his childhood friend's.

"I think you have me confused with somebody else." Much to Shinichi's annoyance, the girl rolled her eyes.

"That's a pretty lame prank, Bakaito. You're losing your touch if you think that simply pretending that you're somebody else is going to fool me! You didn't even change your appearance at all!"

Shinichi blinked. Not only did he just find out that there really was someone else in the world that looked almost exactly like him, he had also learned that his doppelganger was a prankster. _"That's just great. Any attempt at telling this girl the truth would be met with suspicion."_ Shinichi cursed this Kaito person, whoever he was, for being a mischievous trickster.

* * *

Kaito sneezed as he woke up. Still half-asleep, he stretched his arms and yawned. He almost jumped in surprise when a small voice rang out. "Who are ya?"

Blinking the last bit of drowsiness from his eyes, Kaito identified the owner of the voice to be his favorite critic. _"Why's Tantei-kun here!? Did he somehow manage to follow me after the heist last night?"_ Despite all the questions swimming around in his head, Kaito looked as calm as ever. He had to make sure that he didn't let it slip that he was Kaitou KID since he couldn't be sure if Tantei-kun even knew about his night job. That meant that he had to pretend that he had never met Conan Edogawa.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing?" Kaito could see that his remark had thrown the little detective off-guard. He had to admit that it was satisfying to see Tantei-kun looking so flustered. Still, it was almost out of character of him. Not to mention that something didn't sound right when Conan had talked.

"You're older than me so ya should be first." Was that Kansai-ben? Kaito knew that Tantei-kun had a detective friend from Osaka. In fact, the Osakan had been at his heist just last night. The last Kaito had checked, Tantei-kun lived in Beika. So why was he speaking in Kansai-ben?

Whatever the reason was, Kaito wasn't going to let himself get distracted. He wasn't ready or willing to just give one of his biggest opponents all his personal info. Now that he thought about it, Tantei-kun seemed just as unwilling as he did. It was almost as if he was trying to confirm something. However, Kaito had no way of proving his hypothesis and there was no way on Earth that he was going to act like a nosy detective to find out.

When Kaito didn't answer, Heiji's (or Conan's) eyes narrowed. "Who's Aoko?" Even though it was just a split second, he swore that the other person's face looked genuinely surprised. But it quickly returned back to a calm yet tauntingly arrogant smirk. "When I tried ta wake ya up earlier, ya said 'five more minutes, Aoko.' Is she yer girlfriend?"

The two boys stared at each other until finally, the oldest one sighed loudly. "I'm Kaito Kuroba, aspiring magician and second-year at Ekoda High School." He extended a hand towards the 7 year old, never even breaking eye contact.

The small detective took the magician's hand and gave a strange grin. Heiji found it ironic and kind of funny that he was shaking hands with himself. "Th' name's Heiji Hattori." Kaito raised an eyebrow but stayed silent. He thought that he had heard the name before and remembered that it belonged to that Osakan high school detective. Meanwhile, Heiji continued. "We kinda have ourselves a little problem. Stay calm but you're not really yerself right now." Heiji directed his gaze to their hands, which were still clasped together. Kaito followed his gaze and pulled his hand away in shock.

His skin tone was a dark tan. He brought both hands to his face. Immediately, he could tell that the bone structure was completely different than his own. Even though he was on the verge of panicking, Kaito looked at the small boy with a perfectly calm gaze. "So if I'm not myself, than who am I?" His voice didn't betray any of the panic that was going on inside his head.

"You're in somebody else's body. Mine actually."

"So if I'm in your body, which means that you're in somebody else's body."

Heiji nodded as he started mumbling to himself. "That means that Kudou is probably in yer body."

 _"This isn't good! If Tantei-kun is in my body, then he might find out that Kaito Kuroba is really Kaitou KID! Calm down…don't forget your poker face. Okay, think. Why are we in each other's bodies? Could it have something to do with last night's target?"_

The target he was referring to was "Isis's Heart" and was a large diamond that had come from somewhere in Egypt. He remembered that when he had checked the gem underneath the moonlight last night, the jewel had an eerie soft green glow. It made him feel cold for some reason but since it wasn't turning red, KID ignored it. That was when those detectives showed up. Hiding the diamond from sight, he had pulled the detectives into a big hug while acting like old friends reuniting, secretly handcuffing them together and slipping the target into their hands. Due to the sudden change from normal KID behavior, the detectives were stunned until he had jumped off the roof with that all-knowing arrogant smirk of his.

Back to the present situation, Kaito knew that they had to get a hold of Tantei-kun before he found out too much. He already had one annoying detective bugging him daily, he didn't need another one.

"So shouldn't we be getting in touch with your friend?"

As if on cue, Heiji's phone started ringing. Heiji went to grab it but Kaito was quicker. He immediately recognized his own phone number on the caller ID and put the phone on speaker as he answered.

" **Hattori, this is going to sound crazy but I'm back in my own body."** Heiji jumped, surprised to hear Kudou's actual voice on the other side. And how did Kudou mistake Kaito's body for his own? Did Kaito look just like him?

"Kudou, that's not yer body."

" **Who is this?"**

"It's me, Heiji Hattori. I'm in yer body, well Conan's body. This guy named Kaito is in mine."

Heiji and Kaito waited as Shinichi grew silent.

"Why don't we meet at my house," Kaito suggested, breaking the silence. "Kudou is already there and nobody else is home so it'd be the perfect place to talk without interruptions." Honestly, Kaito wanted to make sure that the detective hadn't gone through his stuff. He was still reluctant to show them where he lived but since Tantei-kun already knew, he'd probably tell his Osakan friend. As the two detectives agreed that it was the best plan right now, Kaito cursed his luck at having to deal with nosy detectives.

 _ **That's all for now! Please let me know what you think in the reviews! Also, I will be updating all my other fanfictions really soon!**_


	2. quick update

**Hey everyone! I'm just giving you all a recent update. I've been gone for a while now and haven't been able to update any of my fanfics. But now that I am back, I plan on updating all of them very soon! Thanks to all of those who continued reading and reviewing! It means so much to me! I love ya all tons!**


End file.
